Tame the High
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros spend the day together. What starts as good fun soon takes a darker turn. Will Tavros beable to look the monster in the eye? or will he simply turn and run away... As the dark song plays and everything changes... Re-Up Load, For some Reason FF took it down. GamxTav
1. Chapter 1

**Tame the High**

It's fluff, humor and a bit of dark/playful broromance so yeah you've been warned. No kinky bucket filling though after all there only 13... TavrosxGamzee Homestuck © Andrew Hussie ©

Enjoy!

Be Tavros Nitram…

You believed it was a good morning, well it was better than most anyway. Your four wheel device for once in your life didn't play hard to get. There was no hours of aimless crawling trying to mount you're not so always friendly companion. No, the chair stayed quite still as you hulled yourself up into it. You stroked the wheels a few times sending it flying down the ramp. You squeaked in horror as you careened towards the wall.

You try to slam the brakes but it's kind of hard considering how your legs provide no aid in his desperate maneuver. You close your eyes accepting the incoming pain as always. Your use to the countless bruises you get all the time. You can't remember the last time you skin was free of the cursed marks. A loud honk rang out scaring your eyes open. Your wheelchair comes to a sudden stop, just inches away from the wall. You blinked confused by the turn of events.

You cast your eyes down to see a bright purple horn lodged in the spokes of your chair. You can't help but sigh in relief; a small smile creeping across your face. Even when your bro isn't around he still manages to protect you. You're thankful for once in your life at just how messy and unorganized he is. He's always leaving his belongings around your hive. You figure he kind of just forgets about them; most likely do to his consent high.

You reach down with some effort trying to remove the rather noisy toy. It honks loudly at you as if to protest your troublesome hands. You give it a few tugs but no luck. The toy refuses to be parted from your beloved chair. You give a defeated sigh. You bank that you'll have to try getting it out later before you go to bed. Once in your recuperacoon you figure you can puck it out being on your wheels level and all, you think anyway.

A loud ping startles you from your contemplative thoughts. You gaze over to your desk seeing your husktop light up. You wheel yourself over, cringing as loud honks ring out with every cycle. You really wish the horn would kind of just fall off on its own. A few annoying honks later you make it to your desk. You flip your husktop open and see which one of your friends is bothering you at such an early hour…

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TC: WhAt Up My MoThErFuCkIn SwEeT RaP BrO?

AT: uH, HEY GAMZEE, I'M DOING GOOD,

TC: ThAt Be WhAt I liKe To HeAr

AT: tHANKS, uH, HOW ARE YOU DOING,

TC: I bE oNe ChIlL fUcKeR bUt I cOuLd Be UsInG yOuR hEaR DucTs BrO, HoNk

AT: uH, YOU NEED MY DUCTS, iM NOT SURE I CAN ACTALLY, yOU KNOW, gIVE THEM TO YOU,

TC: Not LiKe AIl pHySiCaL sPeAkLnG bUt mOtHeRfUcKiN NeEd YoUr OpInIoN

AT: oH, YEAH I CAN LISTEN TO YOU, dO YOU HAVE SOME SICK NEW RHYMES THAT NEED SOME TESTING OUT?

TC: ThAt Be JuSt It My BrOtHeR bUt Im AbOuT tO tAkE tHiS sHiT to ThE nExT lEvEl, HoNk

AT: nEXT LEVEL?

TC: AbOuT mOtHeRfUcKiN bRiNg ThE mAgIc Of ThE wIcKeD eLiXiR aNd MiRaClE pIeS tO sWeEt MoThErFuCkIn LoViNg

AT: uH, yOU MEAN MIXING THEM TOGETHER? i BET THAT WOULD BRING YOUR WILD TALENT OUT, bUT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THE POWER?

TC: sHiT mAn, I gOt It BrO, I bE a SuBjUgGlAtOr To Be. I gOt ThE mIrAcLeS iNsIdE mE, HoNk

AT: Uh, If YOU SAY SO, i GOT YOUR BACK, wHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?

TC: SwEeT mY fAiRy LoVInG bRo. I gOt My TiN aLl BaKeD aNd ReAdY fOr ThE tEsT. I'm GoInG mAkE mY wAy To YoUr HiVe So YoU cAn SeE tHiS sHiT iN sTyLe.

AT: oKAY I GUESS THAT'S COOL,

TC: HoNk

terminallyCapricious [TC] stopped trolling adiosToreador [AT]

You watch as Gamzee's icon turned grey. You wince nervously to yourself. Even after all these solar sweeps you still feel a bit shy. The purple blood has never judged you no matter what you bought to the table. You're thankful for this. Unlike a certain caps typer who seems more than happy to scream you into the ground any chance he gets.

Gamzee's different even by your culture's standards, polluting his blood with slime pies and fizzy faygo. You can't remember the last time you saw the troll mad. Sure he curses a lot but even that has a certain whimsical tone to it. To most the clown is the biggest fuck up in the class system but for you he'd always be your best bro…

You smile to yourself, fiddling with your fingers. You've always really looked up to the taller boy. I mean you yourself are kind of a disgrace to your race and let such thoughts plague your mind daily. But Gamzee never cared what people had to say about him. He took all the hits with stride; his toothy grin and laugh never fading. You wish you had that ability yourself…

Your lips curl into a nervous frown. How you long to have self-esteem as strong as his. You'd give up almost anything to have it; to take the stringing words with the same confidence and unfazed smile the purple blood always did. Yes you hoped just one day his powers might rub off on you…

You close your husktop wheeling back only to be startled as a loud honk screams out. You'd of jumped out of your chair if you could of but instead you settled on falling out. You grumble as you hit the floor, your upper body strength easily overpowering your weak lower half. Your dizzy eyes look up, a familiar purple horn an inch from your nose.

You glare at the toy. You curse yourself for getting so scared by a mere noise and forgetting about the loud hitchhiker. Something swells inside you; using what little feeling you have in your thighs you manage to pull yourself up. You place your legs Indian style; your annoyed eyes never leaving the horn. You grab ahold of it and tug. You tug so hard you feel like your arms might fall off.

The horn screams in protest as you continue to strangle it. The noises come out choked as you nearly rip the thing in half. A loud snap followed by a large weight, slam into your chest. Your body is pushed backward, head slamming hard against the floor. You let a cry out as orange tears begin to form around your eyes.

Your vision goes blurry before clearing. You look down to see one of your wheelchair's wheels on your chest. You shove the round metal off before crawling to your limp knees. You rub your chest, watching a bruise form. You sniffle trying to get ahold of yourself.

Slowly you crawl over to your device tears threating to fall once more as you look over the damage. This isn't the first time you've broken your friend but you quickly realize the jagged metal can't be fixed yourself. You'll have to call your bots in for the job. One problem, their outside charging and you have no way of reaching them. Its times like this you wish Tinkerbull was there but sadly he's away on a trip for the week. He said something about keeping you off the list…

You bite your lower lip. You feel helpless wishing your damn legs would stop being so broke. You hate asking others for help. You hate to see the pity in their eyes. Your lip quivers as you realize just how bad things are about it get. Gamzee will be here soon. You can't take the idea of your best friend seeing you in such a sad state.

Your eyes flash with deamination. The purple troll lives pretty far from your hive. You still have time to get downstairs and get the bots running. You begin to slither on the floor, headed to the ramp way leading to the bottom floor of your hive. Its slow going and the carpet burns as your shirt rides up but you push the feeling away.

You peer down the long slanted drop. A wave of fear overcomes you. There's only one way to go down, rolling. You know once you start you won't be able to stop most likely ending with you crashing into something. The idea of more pain is not a pleasant one but your only other option is to take the stairs. You've been warned about them countless times and decide rolling to you doom would be the better choice.

You hold your breath, counting in your head, ready to roll on one but you can't seem to go through with it. You spend five minutes in frustration at your own fear. You think about how Rufio would have done it on the first try without blinking an eye. You lay there on your side, a wave of self-pity washing over you. You close your eyes. You'll just wait, you decide. Gamzee will be here soon, he can help you…

As the thought crosses your mind you feel a sharp pain in your chest. You don't care for your decision one bit. You bite your lower lip again almost drawing blood. You want to scream but you know it will only cause your chest to ach more. So you lie there like a brick.

The moment of self-pity turns to alarm as something descends from the ceiling. The black object lands on your stomach. Eight little black eyes look at you as the creature begins to crawl on your bare skin. You screeched as the spider drew closer to your face. You never liked spiders that much and recently they had been getting to be a real problem for you…

You try to brush the hairy legged beast away but it still comes for you. You swear it's after your soul. You rock your body back and forth trying to knock the attacker off. You dip back to far sending yourself tumbling down the ramp. You feel your back slam against the front door. You only have a second to realize what's happening when to door breaks away; the firm surface giving way as you fall backwards. The weight and force of your tumbling horns demolishing the door.

You groan loudly as pain surges through your body. You refuse to open your eyes, the sounds of birds and the wind cross your hear ducts. You're outside realizing you managed to break your own door …

"Whoa motherfucker, you all rights my brother?" Tavros's heart freezes as a familiar voice calls out to him. He can hear his footsteps grow closer. There rather clumsy sounding and he drags his left foot slightly as always.

"Uh, hey Gamzee I'm just… I was… uh….. I'm okay…" the bull troll managed to spit out. He can feel the rush on blood appear on his cheeks as the clown just kneeled down on one knee. Gamzee looked his friend over, a saddened look on his face. Tavros willed his eyes open meeting his friends.

Gamzee's frown soon turned into a smile. "Sweet but man that was some fucking amazing shit; it was like you came out of nowhere. It was like you were flying high, higher than that bro Pupa Pan even," the purple troll just chuckled as he rather drunk like reacted the orange trolls fall.

Tavros watched with a loss of words. Not an ounce of pity was in his friends eyes; in fact Gamzee was just being himself. The shorter boy finally allowed a smile to grace his own lips. He could feel his orange blush fading away as the clown finished his reenactment of his rolling fall.

"But tell me my brother, as cool as that shit was, what made you get all up and crazy falling like that?," the stoner looked at his friend not with judgment but with wonder. Tavros snatched the back of his head soon regretting the action, it was still sore from earlier. He winced a bit.

Gamzee's smile faded a bit but before he could speak Tavros cut him off. "I'm okay! ….Really….uh I just kind of broke my wheelchair cause of a horn getting stuck in it and the horn went flying somewhere …uh I couldn't fix it on my own so I went to get my bots but…uh there outside in the shed….and then there was this spider and…," the shorter troll's run on sentence faded off at the end as he realized how pathetic his whole story sounded.

Gamzee managed to bring his smile back to full swing as he placed a hand on his bros shoulder. "So you're the motherfucker you bought the miracle of the falling horn," said the taller boy as Tavros looked up confused.

"On my way here, out of nowhere this shit comes falling from the sky with its majestic honks. Hit me square in the forehead, the colors it gave me man" Gamzee pulled a purple twisted horn out of his pocket, the very same one that had caused the whole mess from the start.

Tavros fought the retuning orange blush back. His stoned friend didn't seem to care that his horn was broken and for that the shorter troll sighed in relief. "It kind of must have gotten tossed out the window during the thing I guess," almost whispered the bull troll as Gamzee retuned the horn to his pocket, it made a dyeing honk as it slipped away disappearing into the troll's baggy pants.

"It's all cool man; I think I got the motherfucking gist of it. Let's go get those bots," the taller boy stood up heading for the nearby shed. He opened it spying the charging devices clicking them on. The robots spring to life crawling out of the metal shack there sensors guided to where Tavros lay. The boy quietly instructed them to collect his wheelchair. The drones scurried into the house flying up the ramp to the second floor.

Gamzee shut the door coming to rest next to his friend. "I'm sure it will take them fuckers awhile to get that four wheel device all moving again; plenty of time for us to slam some faygos and get this shit done. My pie's all cooled to the perfect temp." the purple blood smiled as he patted the black massager bag carelessly hanging off his shoulder.

"Uh, sure but well I…," Tavros felt his insecurities building up. As much as he wanted to grant his friends request he was in no position to do so with his legs down for the count. The older boy seemed confused giving the other a stupor gaze until the realization of his request managed to sink past his slime infested think pan.

"Ah motherfucker, sorry bro but I got you," said Gamzee scratching the back or his head as he gazed down to where his friend lay. "It's okay, it shouldn't take…" Tavros was caught off guard as he was suddenly pulled up into a pair of strong but slightly clumsy arms. The orange blood blinked a few times before realizing Gamzee had picked him up bridle style.

"No need my brother; robots take a long time to get their shit done. We got to many sick raps to spray out to be wasting time out here." The older boy just smiled down at the younger troll. His eyes held a half-baked look as always. The purple blood never was good at looking someone straight in the eyes. They always seemed to trail off in random directions even making him cross eyed from time to time, a sight that always made Tavros laugh. The boy's makeup and silly honks only helped further his laughter when such an event rose.

The orange blood didn't feel the normal chuckles as Gamzee went cross-eyed for a second. Tavros could feel his heart beat with anxiety as the older boy carried him through his front door less home. He wasn't sure why he felt so scared. It was just Gamzee. They had been friends since they were wrigglers. There was nothing wrong with him simply helping him to his room but still…

The orange blood didn't like nor hate his friends treatment. He neither hated being in his arms nor liked it. All that Tavros found in his emotions was confusion. A confusion that had put him in silence since the older boy had picked him up. It was eating away at him. He had to start a conversion or the two minute trip upstairs would seem like hours.

"Uh, how did you get here so fast?" questioned Tavros feeling ashamed at how lame his question was. Gamzee didn't seem to mind coming to a stop at the staircase. "I up and used my shitty one wheel device. It sure gave me a lot of trouble. Must I've fallen off like fucking 100 times," said the purple blood as he walked up the first step.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," said the orange blood quietly. Tavros didn't look as the stairs slowly passed him. He fought the urge to put his arms around his friend's neck. He was still quite afraid of them along with cliffs. He didn't feel safe. Gamzee's untied shoes as he clumsly held him didn't make the troll feel any better.

"That miracle horn up and slapped me off my ride actually. I fell down on my face and stuff," said the older boy as they reached the halfway point of the staircase. Tavros could feel his orange blush threaten to return. He never wanted to be the cause of his best bros pain. Gamzee looked down noticing his friend's apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about it motherfucker, I saved the pie and that's all that matters," as the purple blood finished his words he tipped a bit over his shoelace. Tavros grabbed him without thinking as he felt them slipping forward. The orange blood threw his arms around Gamzee his nails slightly digging into the others back.

Gamzee winced as he felt the tiny claws in his upper back but didn't try to remove them. "Whoa man, sorry about that. Lost my footing a bit but I got you. I won't let you fall can't have my best rap backup going out on me." The purple blood readjusted his grip on Tavros a bit.

The orange troll flushed brightly. He was close to the others face now. Just a few inches stood between them. He could smell the others breathe laced with grape faygo with a whiff of slime mixed in. The orange blood's face was buried into the others chest. Tavros could hear Gamzee's heartbeat. It was slow and lazy much like his personality. His body was just as relaxed as he was.

"Sorry," stuttered the younger troll as he pushed his face back, afraid to look into his friend's eyes. Gamzee lifted his chin up having a hard time hearing him. "No need to be, I mean stairs can be nasty business besides your just doing what you got to do," said the older boy tightening his grip on the younger troll once more. Tavros knew the jester was one to provide comfort but instead it made things rage harder in the young boy's think pan.

Gamzee could see he was still unconvinced they could make it up the stairs without a mishap. The purple blood thought for a moment trying to get through his slimed think pan. Finally, it came to him. A wide toothy smile crossed his lips. Tavros looked nervous as the high blood removed his hand from his chin.

"I got an idea. Go with me on this one but you got to motherfuckin trust your bro here," said the purple troll as he put his hands on the orange blood's waist. Tavros nodded slightly too afraid to say no, they were so far up and the stairs looked painful. He almost yelped as Gamzee held him by his waist the younger boy's limp legs an inch off the ground.

Tavros dangled there confused by the sheer look of determination on his friend's face. Suddenly, without warning the purple blood held him up higher, his hands intertwined now with the orange bloods. Tavros watched as the other licked his lips in focus. The younger troll could feel the tension building, the fear of the unknown future clouding any attempts for him to relax.

"Let's do it," said Gamzee as he, with surprising strength, flipped Tavros clear over his head. The orange blood seemed dazed as he came to rest on the other back. The orange bloods heart was racing as he processed what just happened. Gamzee's arms were behind his back to support the troll.

"Now if you could grab my neck and turn yourself around, will be good," commanded the purple blood quietly as he could feel the weight and awkward position wearing on his arms. Tavros blinked before realizing the other had spoken. "Uh, K I'll try," the orange blood shifted slightly afraid to let go of the others hands. "You can do it, you got mad upper strength remembers?" coaxed his friend as the low blood released one of his hands to wrap around Gamzee's neck.

Tavros willed his other hand to loop with his first. He was now hanging around Gamzee's shoulders and neck. He managed to spin himself around with a little help from the purple blood. The young troll shivered a bit as the Gamzee placed his hands under his thigh region forming a kind of chair. The older troll didn't mind bending them backward since most of the other boy's weight was on his shoulders.

"There kind of like a piggy back. This way if we fall… you'll fall on me not the other way around," said the stoner as he began to climb again slightly leaning forward so if he tripped he wouldn't fall backwards. Tavros nodded not sure what to do with his head as they ascended the stairs. Nervously he rested it on top of Gamzee's. "Thank you," he said, temped to bury his face in the others hair until the ride was over. They whole thing was embarrassing and it seemed to grow more so with every passing second.

"Us bros got to have each other backs you know? Don't sweat it little fairy fucker," the older boy's words were playful as they continued up the stairs. Tavros could feel his blush finally fade. His chin rested in the others soft locks without a sound. Gamzee's hair smelled different then he imagined it would. The soft scent of the sea came to his nose first followed by the faint smell of white jasmine. Finally, a whiff of green tea completed the set. Tavros wondered why he picked that particular shampoo. Regardless of the reasons, it was a pleasant combination. Without thinking much he nuzzled into the older boys hair as they reached to top of the stairs.

Gamzee stopped, eyes looking up at his buddy. Tavros had his eyes closed lost in the wonderful scent. The older troll could feel the younger's snuggling. A soft smile crossed his lips. His bro finally trusted him. For some reason this made the purple blood extremely happy. He felt a warm wave wash over him.

"Like my hair or something," said Gamzee breaking the other from his trance. Tavros bolted up embarrassed by his own lack of self-control as well as being caught red handed. "Uh, sorry," he said almost losing his grip on the others neck. Gamzee just laughed. "It's cool man, my hair must be a miracle today" said stoner as he made his way to Tavros's room.

The orange troll didn't comment as Gamzee entered his room. The robots were already there dragging his wheelchair pass them. He barely focused on them, instead all his thoughts were on the boy directly below him. Just for a moment his think pan had been clear but once Gamzee spoke all the confusion came crashing back.

"Hmm, I guess I'll all up and put you on the motherfucking couch over there," the purple blood managed to cross the room without tripping over the various stuffed animals and Fiduspawn cards that were scattered everywhere.

"Thanks bro," said Tavros relieved to have some space away from the older troll. The orange blood wiggled around till he was content with his sitting position. Gamzee just nodded before taking a seat next to him. "No big deal but now we get our pie on!" said Gamzee happily pulling his treat from his bag. A little bit of purple drool on his lips as the fresh miracle filled his nostrils.

"Uh, I'll pass I don't think I'm ready for that level of swag," commented Tavros with a little bit of a nervous chuckle. He would never tell his friend that he rather disliked the taste of slime. The orange blood had tried it once and nearly regurgitated all his pervious meals. He had calmly explained to Gamzee that the edible miracles were just too much for him to handle. The purple blood accepted his reasoning without argument happy to finish the rest of the pie himself.

"Right forgot your insides can't take this shit. Who knows if mine can hold all the miracles baked up in this here motherfucker," said Gamzee as his licked across the pies top. A combination of dark purple faygo and lime green slime covered his tongue. The older boy's eyes went wild with colors as he took his first bite.

Tavros watched with extreme anxiety as his friend just about smashed his face into the baked goods, eating the concoction at an alarming rate. Purple and green smeared across his face as loopy chuckles escaped his mouth. Tavros watched as the purple blood opened a bottle of faygo to wash the remaining bits down.

The pie tin was spotless, not one drop of the combo left. The orange blood had never seen him eat a pie so quickly well under a minute. He hoped his friend wouldn't get a stomach ache but the younger troll was more worried by the strange look that crossed his friends face. Gamzee turned to him wide goofy grin but somehow it seemed to be darker. His chuckles were getting lower and deeper.

"This shit motherfucker. I've never seen these shades of color! Shit motherfucker!" the high blood was leaning in closer almost laughing like a madman. Tavros leaned as far away from the older troll as possible. Gamzee was more out of it than boy had ever seen him. The troll was a far-cry from his normal happy stoner self. "Uh, are you okay," asked Tavros shaking slightly as Gamzee continued to laugh.

"I feel so motherfucking free! I feel like I can finally see!" said the purple blood grabbing Tavros by the shoulders as he spoke. The orange blood trembled as Gamzee leaned in forward his lips just an inch from his hear duct. Tavros didn't know what to do. His friend had finally lost it and he had no way to remove himself from the couch. The bull troll could only sit there and take whatever the high blood dealt out.

"Were goanna make some motherfucking miracles, just you and me; just wait and see," said Gamzee as he whispered into the others duct. Tavros continued to sake without a sound. His voice was locked. He tried to make himself speak but couldn't. His heart swelled as the other slowly withdrew evil grin still present.

"I've got the sickest minds and finest rhymes so back me up brother as we throw this shit," said the purple blood as he jumped on the top of the couch. He was baked beyond reaching, leaving Tavros to hold his preaching. The orange blood decided to pay along afraid of what the other might do if he didn't.

"I'm hooking you up with a verse and then you slam the chorus," said Gamzee as he perched like a frog atop the couch. He was smiling in blissful glee. The whole scene made Tavros's think pan spin in circles. Fear, confusion and something else washed over him as he nodded his reply. The high blood seemed satisfied ready to jam…

Motherfucker

My slimes been taken

Dope is how I rhyme

Then the surface be shaking

Stars glitter like ice

This shit is goanna make you piss lice

Clock, lock and roll

This is how I troll

Gamzee paused and looked over at Tavros with a wide expecting grin. The orange blood knew it was his turn to come up with a sick chorus but fear was clouding his pan. He stumbled over his words until he just spit something out randomly. ..

Uh,… Whoop de dee

Whoop de do

Uh,… Whatever then

Fuck you…

Tavros felt embarrassed as the words left his mouth. They were pretty bad even by his standards. Gamzee stopped and stared at him a moment. Suddenly his smile widened. "That's what I'm talking about, don't for get to add some honks fucker," said the high blood as he jumped to the ground. He landed with a sharp thud, crouching like a lion hunting his prey. Tavros just sat there, eyes looking to the ground as his friend continued…

Alternians on drugs

Mr. Faygo showing his love

Trolls be raping hugs

Eating all deem lovie doves

Status ain't worth shit for what you fight

Cast boot and system tight

Rocking thrash and kicking roll

Fuck your shit and save your soul

Tavros looked up seeing Gamzee staring at him purple drool hanging from his mouth. His eyes were growing crazier by the minute. The boy forced himself to stare into them. His friend needed him. He couldn't turn his back on the high blood now even if he was off at the moment…

Uh,… Whoop de dee

Whoop de do

Uh,… Whatever then

Fuck honk honk you…

Gamzee laughed loudly before pouncing on a nearby stuffed animal. He threw it into the air ripping its body in two as it came to rest in his hands once more. He ripped the stuffing with his teeth spitting it out. Tavros watched the plush murder take place. He winced at just how much his friend had lost his marbles…

Warp our minds

These fuckers can bleed

High bloods and low bloods are all I see

Clowns running down the street

All these fuckers fall to their feet

Colors plague the eyes

The rainbow ride taking flight

This shit is goanna be tight

Tavros knew that letting the older boy ride his high out would be his best bet. Gamzee was always eating slime and faygo, surely he didn't hold a high long from them. His body had surely gained some tolerance to them…

Uh,… Whoop de dee

Whoop de do

Uh,… Whatever then

Fuck honk honk you…

Gamzee jumped again this time landing on the window seal. The high blood dropped the toy. He turned his back to the cripple and stared out the window. A low chuckle sounding as he continued.

Motherfucking rainbows

Their miracles stealing your pan

I'm quite the fan

This shit is slick so let it stick

The dark carnival can go to hell

To barter, pawn and sell

Dead bodies down

Here we go

Get ready for another show

Tavros was highly alarmed by the boy's last comment, Gamzee bashing his own views? The troll had truly become primal. He was beyond this time and place. The orange blood could barely spit his chorus out.

Uh,… Whoop …Uh, … de dee

Uh,… Whoop …Uh, …de do

Uh,… Whatever … then

Fuck honk… honk you…

Tavros stuttered the whole thing as the purple blood turned to look at him. His eyes were glowing deep violet. He licked his lips as he stared at the orange blood. In a flash he jumped landing on the couch a few feet away from the boy…

These laws

Make my skin crawl

These rules need to be schooled

The spectrum falling into hecktum

Motherfucking rainbows

Flood the streets

All the colors come to feed

System gone down the pissing stream

The high blood started crawling towards Tavros. His nails scraping the fabric as he went. The low blood was too scared to sing his part. Never in his life did he ever think he'd fear his best friend…

Miracles, Miracles, Miracles

Are all I believe

All I see

All I need

All here to make you motherfucking free…

Gamzee finished as he pushed Tavros on his back. The orange blood struggled but the high blood easily pinned him down. His tongue was hanging out. Purple drool began to fall on Tavros's shirt as Gamzee leaned in closer to his face. He was just an inch from his lips.

Tavros shook like a leaf as his friend began to speak. "You're the best motherfucking rap partner ever bro. You're all up and be my best bro, all my red hearts are bleeding" the taller boy finished as he licked Tavros from the chin to the top of his forehead. The young boy was stunned as the purple saliva dripped down his face...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tame the High**

Gamzee's eyes began to look hazy as he spoke. His words became mumbles. Finally, he gave into the black calling and passed out on top of the low blood. Tavros just sat there. His heart racing a mile a minute as his pan twisted. The drool was staining both his shirt and face purple but that didn't matter. The younger boy's confusion so powerful at this point that he too wanted to pass out.

After a moment, Tavros managed to calm himself down. He gently pushed Gamzee off him with some effort, praying the older troll wouldn't wake up in the process. He sat the purple blood beside him best he could before wiping the remaining drool from his face using his shirt. There was no saving it anyway.

Tavros hoped once his friend woke up he would be back to his old self. That side of Gamzee was one he never wanted to see again… yet there was a bit of a lie to that. As scared as he had been one part of it made Tavros feel good. The look he gave him, despite the crazy ramblings, was one of desire. He wanted to hang out with him. He wanted them to be friends. Heck he even called him his best bro. It was this one emotion out of the mayhem that the orange blood grabbed a hold of.

Gamzee cared about him. He cared about what he had to say. He cared about his wellbeing. Gamzee loved him. Was that the right word? He had heard Karkat use it once. Said he picked it up from the John human. The caps lover had tried to explain the bullshit concept to him. At the time it didn't make any sense to him. The romance loving troll agreed and said it was because human reproduction was stupidly simple. Now Tavros wasn't sure. He was defiantly feeling their friendship he knew that for a fact and it seemed Gamzee was to. It made him somewhat overjoyed to know his friend returned his feelings.

Gamzee snored slightly. Tavros sighed shaking his head. The high blood looked so peaceful now that his crazy movements and glares were gone. His good old silly smile was back, much to the lower bloods relief. The younger troll began to shiver. Tavros felt a chill as the still wet slime was sticking to his chest through his shirt.

The orange blood decided removing his shirt would be the best way to be rid of the feeling but the idea made him uneasy. What if Gamzee woke up? That would be an awkward thing to try and explain. He had no way of getting another shirt unless he crawled across the room. His body ached so much already that he quickly abandoned the idea. On the other hand getting a cold would be just as bad.

Finally, Tavros decided the benefit outweighed the risk. He removed his shirt with some effort. The purple blood stirred slightly in his sleep. Tavros froze now shirtless hugging the clothing to his chest. The other troll just rolled on his side, his face towards the orange blood. He let a loud snore out before coming to a rest.

Tavros sighed and glanced over at the other, the faygo and slime still staining his face. The lower blood frowned. Gamzee was going to leave a mark on his couch at this rate. The orange blood crawled a bit closer to the clown as he slept. As quietly and gently as he could, Tavros wiped the mess from his friends face using his shirt taking some of his makeup off in the process.

Gamzee stirred as Tavros withdrew satisficed his couch was now safe from stains. The young troll went to fold his shirt but a loud honking snore startled him along with a force pushing him face down. Tavros felt something loop around his waist and pull him close. The orange blood yelped and managed to pull his face up. He glanced over to see Gamzee had him in an arm lock.

The troll was still fast asleep with a bit of drool on the side of his lips. "Hmmm where you going Mr. Pie," the purple blood commented before pulling the troll closer. Tavros tried to pull away, dropping his shirt in the process, but the high blood wouldn't let go. The low blood couldn't break away. Tavros began to panic, if Gamzee woke up with him like this…

No, the younger troll didn't even want to think about it. Things really were heading down an uncharted path for him. Tavros could feel the other pressed against his body. His lazy breathing and raspy voice falling as he snored. Gamzee's arms were snug around his waist. The purple bloods fingers gently stroked Tavros's bare ribcage. The high blood continued murmuring things about faygo and slime pies…

Tavros was blushing fully now. His grey face lit in vivid orange from ear to ear. He knew his friend wasn't doing it on purpose, lost in his high dreams but this fact didn't make things any easier. Tinkerbull had told him he was much too young for these kinds of things. He told him kissing was about the only thing he should be thinking about at his age.

Tavros closed his eyes. There was only two ways he was going to get out of this mess. One, Gamzee wakes up or two his bots come help him out. He prayed the latter wouldn't be the case. The orange blood tried to push the purple bloods hands away but they just fell lazily on his body. Soon Gamzee begin to chew on his hair with a low growl escaping his throat.

Tavros whimpered as his body was racked with confusion and fear. He wasn't sure what to think, the word disgust wasn't right or horror. What was it? What was this strange constriction? Like, dislike, want, hate, none of them seemed to fit right. Gamzee's hands slid up a bit as he licked his hair. Tavros yelped as they cross a rather sensitive area on both sides of his chest.

The orange blood flipped out finding the strength to throw the older boy off in frustration. Gamzee honked loudly as he hit the ground the sudden waking of his slumber startling him. He blinked a few moments and looked towards the couch. Tavros was staring down at him a blush still gracing his checks. His arms were covering his chest.

"What's going on motherfucker?" asked Gamzee as he registered the waking world. He looked around the room and saw the murdered stuff animal along with the trails of slime pie and faygo. Tavros took a deep breath trying to calm his aching nerves. The purple blood seemed to be back to normal. That was good at least…

"Uh, you kind of went a little crazy with your special pie and uh… kind flipped a bit," comment Tavros quietly. He refused to look the other straight in the eye. Gamzee blinked staring up at his friend his eyes becoming wider. "Where's your shirt...," began then high blood a confused look painted on his face. Tavros looked away shyly too embarrassed to recount the tale.

The purple blood could see his friend was upset and managed to gather he was the source of it. "Ah fuck we didn't… I didn't …you know," said the clown having trouble finding the right words. Tavros perked up in an instance shaking his head trying to keep such lewd thoughts from his pan.

"No! You just got really into your rap and just uh, licked my face that's all and then you passed out and kind of cuddled me like a stuffed animal," finished Tavros as his clumsy statement came to an end. The orange blood looked up at the ceiling not wanting to see his friend's reaction.

Gamzee just laid there taking in the others words. He pressed his lips tightly in contemplation. Tavros wondered if the pie still might be delaying his thoughts. The purple blood suddenly jolted up and lazily stared at the other. "Sorry bro but if your all okay than it's whatever," said the clown trying to play the whole thing off doing his best to break the tension.

Tavros fiddled with his hands for a moment before forcing a smile. "Uh, it's okay. You were super drunk so it's uh all chill," commented the younger troll as he hugged his arms around himself tight. The hive was rather cold at the moment. His lack of shirt was causing all the blood to rush to his chest in a attempt to warm him up.

Gamzee just smiled back with a slight nod. Tavros nodded back as he rubbed his arms. The action caused the purple blood to register fully that his bro was half naked. The older troll could feel a slight purple blush race to his cheeks. He was thankful that his makeup hid most of it.

Gamzee turned his gaze slightly afraid to stare any long lest he do something he might regret. He could feel his redder feelings nagging him again. The way the other troll was sitting there all motherfucking cute and sexy wasn't helping the matter any. The purple blood had plenty thoughts of having some fine sloppy make outs with the younger troll but he sure didn't want his feelings going that way. He was too young for those things…

For over a sweep Gamzee had developed these redder thoughts but could never find the right time to tell the other. Tavros was a hard troll to read when it came to red or black matters. The boy seemed completely clueless to them. Tavros's lack of his own wants and needs had caused the purple blood to continue to delay his confession. Gamzee wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Only the fear of rejection form the other caused him to keep his lips sealed…

The purple blood looked over at Tavros giving the other an embarrassing smile. "Why are you shirtless?" questioned the high blood as he looked to the ceiling in an effort to hide his growing blush. Tavros jumped a bit at the question and instinctively tried to cover himself up. Sadly for the orange blood all blankets and clothing were out of reach.

Tavros closed his eyes his orange checks burning as he began to speak. "Uh, you kind of got drool on my shirt and it was making me cold and I didn't want to get sick so I took it off and you kind of pinned me down and...," the trolls voice grew softer as he turned away burying his face into the couch. He couldn't bear to see the others face.

Gamzee scratched the back of his head relieved that the other couldn't see the rush of purple blood. "Sorry motherfucker why don't I get you a shirt? You seem cold," said the high blood. He knew he could have thought of a better statement to give his younger friend but his think pan was fried at the moment.

Gamzee got to his feet. The high blood stumbled a bit as he walked over to a nearby dresser. With a quick pull on the drawer, a stack of black, orange symbol shirts came into view. Tavros looked up from the couch as Gamzee pulled one out turning to him.

"Catch brother," said the troll with a smile as he threw the shirt in Tavros's direction. The purple bloods aim was a bit off; the shirt went just above the younger boys head. Tavros managed to catch it having to lift his arms all the way up to do so. Gamzee took the chance to sneak a peek of Tavros's bare upper half before he pulled the shirt on.

The high blood watched mildly amused as the younger troll managed to put the garment on backwards. Tavros looked beyond embarrassed as he realized his mistake. His hands were shaking as he tried to remove it. Gamzee walked over without a word yanking the shirt over his friends head. The orange blood blinked trying to register what happened. His removed shirt dumped into his lap.

"I know you all could have mortherfucking done it yourself but I feel bad for putting you through shit. I mean it's kind of my fault you needed another shirt in the first place. I guess I'm not quite ready for the heavenly honking combo yet," said the older boy as relaxed as he could be while lying through his teeth. The purple blood would take any opportunity to get closer his friend. "Uh, thanks," said Tavros as he slipped the shirt over his head not making the same mistake twice.

Normally, such a gesture by Gamzee would have upset the low blood but he was too focused on the slight uneasiness in the other trolls tone of voice. The high blood was always chill but at the moment he seemed a bit tense. Maybe the pie had done a number on him? No, the orange blood doubted that as much as he ate the stuff. Was he that embarrassed by what happened?

Tavros found it hard to believe that someone like Gamzee could get embarrassed but he clearly showed all the signs of being so. The orange blood knew it was up to him to ease his bros nerves. The younger troll smiled at Gamzee before speaking. "You know I got a movie from Karkat the other day. He said it's pretty scary but good. If you want we can check it out, maybe grab some dinner to," commented the cripple.

Gamzee stared blankly for a second before allowing his lazily smile to slip in place. "Sounds good but isn't it motherfucking early for dinner?" questioned the high blood. Tavros giggled nervously. "Well it's already 6:00pm. You've been uh passed out for a few hours," Tavros fiddled with his fingers a bit. He wasn't sure if telling the other this fact was a good thing.

Gamzee could feel his relaxed state waver. How long had he pinned the orange blood exactly before he finally tossed him off? Tavros caught the slight mood change in Gamzee's eyes and quickly dispelled it. "I don't know about you but I'm sure hungry," commented Tavros smiling brightly trying to stop the other troll from thinking.

The orange bloods plan worked perfectly. The sudden bubbly display of happiness caused the purple blood to blank out once again. He chuckled lightly before speaking, "Sure thing bro, I'll go up and make us something good. You stay here motherfucker and just chill on the husktop." Before Tavros could say a word his friend was fumbling down the stairs.

The troll quietly sat there with his hands folded in his lap. Did Gamzee feel like he owned him something for the little display? The orange blood figured that must be the case. Tavros would be lying if he said the rap and groping didn't startled him but it was no reason for his best bro to go out of his way to make it up to him. The high blood had apologized and for Tavros that was good enough.

Gamzee had made mistakes in the past before such as accidently pushing his wheelchair down the stairs. The purple blood had always made it up to him with a rap or hug but never going as far as to fix him a meal. The orange blood pondered how different in general the boy had been treating him lately. It seemed like he was placing him on a pastel, one that before he only placed Karkat on.

Had he reached the level of Moirail with his friend? The idea warmed his heart but then what about Karkat? Could a troll have two? Though that sort of thing was frowned on Gamzee never was one to care much for the rules.

It didn't matter. Gamzee obviously valued him more than any of his other friends. This discovery was enough to allow the day's early events to become mere memories, dreams that had simply drifted away. The orange blood decided that cheering his friend to his normal drugged self would be the least he could do. He didn't want the older boy's whole visit to be thick with tension…

Tavros glanced at the doorway. He couldn't follow Gamzee but he kind of worried for his kitchen. He knew the older boy was a good baker but he tended to be quite messy. The orange blood sighed in defeat; he would just have to trust the purple blood. The young troll crawled over to the end of the couch reaching out to grab his husktop from the nearby desk. The computer fell into his lap with a light thud. Tavros flipped it open loading a game to play while he waited for the high blood to return…

Gamzee looked around the kitchen. He didn't have a clue where the orange blood kept all his cooking supplies. The boy let a lazy sigh out and decided to get looking. The high blood was lost in thought as he gathered ingredients. Tavros seemed fine which was good but…

Gamzee frowned a bit. He wanted to know exactly what he had said in his drug state. The purple blood tugged at his shirt. It wasn't like him to have these feelings. His slime always kept him chill. It couldn't have been too bad. Tavros seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing already. Still the boy wondered, maybe he could causally bring it up later in the night? Surely his bro wouldn't mind sharing…

The high blood released a long sigh, he had a plan. This fact allowed him to cool his tits and focus on the task at hand. Gamzee smiled as he pulled a bowl out. He would make is bro the best fucking pie ever minus the slime though…

Tavros yawned watching as the game credits rolled on screen. "Finally beat it," mumbled the boy as he closed the husktop. The crippled rolled over on his side closing his eyes. The day's events were finally catching up to him. He was dosing off when a delightful scent came to his nose.

Tavros shoot up having completely forgotten that Gamzee had been down stairs in his kitchen. The low blood prayed the older boy hadn't trashed the place to bad. He could hear the others footsteps as the high blood made his way up the stairs. Soon the clown's cheery face came into view.

Tavros was happy to see that his friend held none of his pervious feelings. It seemed he was finally 100% himself. The high blood seemed excited as he placed a pie in front of him. It was nothing like the slime pies the boy was used to seeing.

"I hope you motherfucking like it," chimed Gamzee as he set down two bottles of faygo to go with the treat. Tavros smiled looking the pie over. It looked normal which was a sight in itself. The high blood came to rest beside him cutting a slice. Gamzee slipped the slice on a plate passing it to Tavros.

The low blood looked the food over. It had a brown flaky crust and appeared to be filled with meat/vegetables. It smelled good. Tavros took a folk resting on the plate sinking it into the pie. The orange blood slowly bought it to his mouth.

Gamzee seemed excited watching without a word waiting to hear his friend's opinion. Tavros slipped the bite in his mouth embarrassed at the older boys staring. The flavors rushed over his tongue. It defiantly tasted a lot better than slime that was for sure…

Tavros crewed slowly taking in the texture and blending tastes. He felt a warm feeling as he swallowed the pie. The orange blood let a small chuckle out. "What do you think?" questioned Gamzee as he looked at the low bloods smiling face.

"It's really good, uh I really like it a lot," said Tavros as he took another bite. The orange blood seemed content as he munched away at his pie. The high blood let a large toothy grin grace his lips. "Aw that's fucking great, glad you like it bro," commented the older boy as he took a slice for himself…

It didn't take long for the two to consume both the faygo and pie. "So good," groaned Tavros as he pushed his plate away. Gamzee only nodded in response collecting the dishes. The high blood dumped them outside the bedroom door before making his way back to the couch.

"Uh, how about that movie?" questioned Tavros as the purple blood laid out on the couch. Gamzee smiled as he rested his head in the others lap. "Sure thing bro, it's all in the TV right?" commented the high blood as he reached over Tavros to grab the remote off the desk. The low blood chuckled at Gamzee's silly resting position; one leg was over the top of the couch while the other dragged on the floor. The high blood's left hand behind his head, the right holding the remote.

"Uh, just hit play. Karkat said it was some horror movie called "IT" that the human passed on to him. I'm not one for these kind of movies but uh, I think I need to branch myself out," said the younger troll nervously. He wouldn't tell his friend that he really was trying to train himself not to get scared so easily. The purple blood nodded before clicking play…

The movie seemed fine at first. Tavros felt pretty relaxed it wasn't so bad. The screams came and then the clown. The low blood shrieked like a little school girl while Gamzee laughed his ass off finding the whole thing funny. "That motherfucker is so stupid looking," said the high blood as he was bounced by the other's convulsions.

"Chill your tits bro, it's just a movie," said Gamzee placing a hand on the orange bloods back trying to calm him down. Tavros could feel the blood rush; he was embarrassed by his display. The high blood watched as Tavros manged to breathe his heartbeat returning to normal.

"Uh, I'm okay," commented the troll as he manged to get a hold of himself. Gamzee smiled removing his hand from his friends back. They continued to watch the movie, Tavros freaking out every so often. The high blood didn't mine enjoying how Tavros would throw his arms around him while screaming.

Tavros sighed as the credits rolled, Gamzee giggling at his friends stress. "It's all over bro, I got to say your fucking reactions made my night," said the older boy. The low blood tried to brush the others comment off.

"Uh, I guess… its getting pretty late," commented the younger boy trying to change the subject. "True and them bots still fucking with your chair," commented Gamzee as he looked out the window. The two sat there quietly not sure what else to do.

"Uh, since it's late why don't you spend the night, uh if you want…" said the orange blood quietly. The high blood blinked a few times until his pan processed the request.

"Sure thing bro," said Gamzee with a smile. Tavros wouldn't admit he was a little scared to stay alone after seeing the movie. With Tinkerbull gone the place would be dead empty.

"That's cool," said Tavros with a smile. The high blood flipped the TV on to the comedy channel. He could sense his bro was still a bit edgy. He wanted him to just chill. The two soon were laughing there asses off the time flying by…

It didn't take long for sleep to call them both. The two sleepy heads looked at one another silently nodding. "Let me put you all in your slime bed bro," said Gamzee picking Tavros up before he could respond. The low blood could barely keep his eyes open, not protesting as his friend placed him in his recuperacoon.

"Uh, thanks," said Tavros with a yawn. The high blood just smiled heading down the ramp. Gamzee jumped up on the couch making himself comfortable. "Night bro," said the older troll with a yawn of his own. Tavros murmured a goodnight as well…

Despite how tried the orange blood was, sleep couldn't find him. Every noise made him jump a little. The boy looked around cursing himself. There were no monsters. The whole feeling was annoying.

Gamzee could hear his bro's restlessness. "You okay motherfucker?" questioned the high blood as he sat up. Tavros froze feeling bad for waking his friend up. "Yes, just can't sleep uh I guess," commented the younger troll. Tavros could hear Gamzee moving. The high blood came to rest next to his recuperacoon.

"I'm still wired from the pie myself," said the purple blood trying to lighten the mood. Tavros leaned over his slime a bit looking down at Gamzee.

"Uh, but honesty I'm a bit shaken from the movie still, I'm such a loser sometimes," commented the orange troll admitting his true feelings no matter how lame they made him seem. Gamzee frowned at his friend attacking his own self-esteem.

"No you ain't bro, we all get freaked sometimes even I get scared by my horns and shit," said the purple blood not enjoying his friend's saddened look. Tavros tried to smile at his consoling attempts but couldn't find the heart for it.

Gamzee frowned but slowly smiled as an idea came to his head. "Man though if it makes you feel better there's only one motherfucking monster in your hive tonight," commented the high blood. Tavros looked up alarmed. No way a creature could have gotten pass his animal scouts.

The high blood smiled leaning up over the recuperacoon's edge. "A motherfucking tickle monster that is," Gamzee smiled at Tavros's dumbfounded expression. Before the orange blood knew what happened, fingers were wiggling across his stomach.

"HAhahehhehecuutttitttouttt," laughed Tavros as Gamzee toppled over into the recuperacoon. The orange blood laughed helplessly as taller boy manged to get a finger inside his bellybutton. "In a bit bro but got to get your motherfucking smile back for good first," commented the purple blood, his tongue to the side of his lips in concentration.

Tavros was trapped; the recuperacoon could barely fit both them. The younger troll was stuck in giggling torture. Gamzee smiled and chuckled a bit as the tears began to stream down his friends face. The older troll slid his fingers into the others ribcage. Tavros nearly bolted out of the slime as all five fingers dug their way in. "PLEASEEEEEEEEE I CANNNN'TTT HEHEAHAHAH," laughed the helpless low blood.

Finally, the high blood stopped satisficed that his friend was now all smiles. "Come on fucker admit it, you feel bet- WHA," Gamzee was cut off as Tavros pulled him down a look of playful revenge in his eyes. The orange blood smiled at his friend's confused expression.

Tavros dug his hands right into his friend's ribcage. Gamzee howled with laughter. "WAHAHAH MOOTHERFUCKER SHITTT," laughed the clown as he tried to curl up to protect himself. The orange blood wasn't going to let him get off so easy. Tavros dug one hand into his ribcage deeper while the other manged to get his belly button. "WAHHAAH HOOONK HOOONK WAHHHA" the purple blood began honking due to the intense tickle torture.

Tavros had to giggle at his friends strangled honks; they were pretty funny to hear. Gamzee manged to life his head up, tears staining his face. Tavros finally stopped his revenge complete. Both trolls wearing goofy grins as they continued to laugh for no particular reason.

Tavros reached over squeezing the purple bloods face. Gamzee made a honking sound as he did so; the event throwing them into hysterics once again. Orange tears mixed with purple as the two gasped for air relieved as the oxygen filled their lungs. Both the troll's bodies were heavy with fatigue. Their ponding chests slowing coming to a rest as the hive grew quiet.

Tavros listened as Gamzee's breathing became lazy. The older boy had his eyes closed a smile across his face. Any ill feelings or fear the orange blood had for the high blood had disappeared. A sense of strange peace fell over the low blood. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed…

Tavros looked over at the purple blood as sleep beckoned him to come. Gamzee opened his eyes lazily glancing over at his friend. "Sleepy," questioned the purple blood as the younger boys eyes drooped. Tavros nodded yawning as he did so. Gamzee had to smile wider at the cute sight.

"Thank you Gamzee…uh for everything… I mean you're always there and I'm really grateful for it and uh…, You're my best friend," commented the boy with a slight orange blush as the sleep called out to him.

Gamzee looked confused for a moment before smiling as large as his mouth would allow. "Thank you my brother for putting up with this here motherfucker you be my best bro as well," said the older boy reaching out to ruffle the others hair. "Sorry if I said anything earlier that freaked you out," commented the purple blood taking the chance to bring the topic up.

Tavros didn't move, just smiled as the other removed his hand. "Nah you just mumbled about bleeding red hearts and silly things," commented the low blood his eyes closing. Gamzee felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Tavros willed his eyes open one last time to speak. "Uh Gamzee," called the boy startling the older troll from his relief. "What is it?" said the high blood quietly, a soft smile lingering on his lips.

"Uh, I love you… I mean I know that word is foreign but the human said love is the thing you feel for the person you're most happy hanging out with and uh… that's you... You make me feel chill and stuff," commented Tavros as he yawned again his eyes shutting.

Gamzee's smile gave way to surprise as Tavros began to slip into the dream world. "Aw, Tav I love you to man," said the older boy with a slight shiver creeping down his spine. The feeling wiggled its way through the high bloods body. It was incredible sensation, one the boy couldn't put a name to but it sure felt damn good…

"Uh, that's good," said Tavros smiling as he finally allowed sleep to take him. The low bloods breathing become quiet and steady. Gamzee smiled as the sound passed his ducts. The purple blood shifted crawling over towards the sleeping troll.

Gamzee felt his face flush purple as he watched his friend sleep. The high bloods pan seemed more dazed than normal. He felt lost as he leaned down. Gently and softly he placed a kiss on Tavros's lips. The young troll stirred but didn't wake. The high blood quickly withdrew.

"I'm fucking flushed for you motherfucker… you can have all my red hearts," said Gamzee quietly as a soft sad smile graced his lips. "One day you'll know and who knows maybe you're like this here fucker to…," the older boy's words trailed off as he curled up in the recuperacoon next to Tavros. The purple blood fell asleep a smile still hanging on his lips…

Tavros was the first to wake up. He looked around spotting Gamzee still asleep. He smiled at his friend not having the heart to wake him. The hive's windows allowed the morning light to stream in. A bright silver flash caught the low bloods eye. His wheelchair was fixed and waiting next to his recuperacoon. The robots must have finished it sometime during the night.

The orange blood quietly slipped out of bed sliding into his chair. He wheeled himself out of the room headed to the kitchen. The low blood sighed in relief to see Gamzee hadn't messed the place up to bad. Only a few dirty dishes lay in the sink. The troll quickly cleaned them before cooking breakfast.

The hive soon became filled with the smell of pancakes and toast. The amazing scent woke Gamzee from his slumber. The high blood rather drunk like came down the stairs, his message bag in tow, into the kitchen. The older boy took a seat at the kitchen table.

Tavros turned and looked at Gamzee. "Uh, morning, I figured you'd want something to eat before taking the long trip back to your hive," commented the low blood as he turned back to his task. Gamzee just chuckled as he was still half asleep. The high blood looked at the plate in front of him.

Tavros smiled shaking his head. Gamzee never was much of a morning person. The orange blood slipped pancakes and toast onto his friends plate. The clown smiled before planting his face into the food eating it rather messily.

Tavros just stared as he put his own food on his plate. He quietly ate using a fork unlike his animal like bro. "Thanks motherfucker," said Gamzee finally waking up as the pancake bits trailed down his face. The young troll shook his head. "Hear, wipe your face off," the troll passed him the ruined shirt from last night. The high blood looked at him with a confused look.

"Oh it's okay; I'm going to throw it out anyway cause of the stains, uh that's why I bought it downstairs," commented Tavros as he finished his meal. Gamzee stared at the shirt before wiping his face off with it.

The orange blood gathered the dishes dumping them into the sink. "You got you chair back I see," said the high blood as he got up from the table. Tavros nodded before wheeling over to his friend. "Yep it was waiting for me when I woke up," said the orange blood stroking his four wheeled friend glad to have it back.

"I have to pick Tinkerbull up soon from his trip," said the younger boy smiling up at his friend. "Right, well man I guess I should get going with the motherfucking long trip and all," commented Gamzee as the two boys walked to the newly replaced front door. The purple blood smiled stealing glances at the other.

Gamzee opened the door; the two bros walking/wheeling out onto the porch. Tavros smiled. "I really enjoyed hanging out uh, we should do it again sometime uh, I mean if you want to that is," commented the orange blood his eyes down casted.

"Sure thing bro, you don't even need to ask, I'm already pumped for the next fucking visit but maybe this time you can come visit my hive," commented Gamzee as he rested a hand on Tavros's shoulder. The orange blood nodded beaming the other a smile. The high blood soaked it's warmth in.

"Sure thing… uh since you still have my ruined shirt do you mind throwing it away for me, the trash can is at the end of the street and you have to walk by it away," asked the younger troll. The older boy just laughed.

"Sure thing bro, until next time motherfucker," said Gamzee as he hugged his friend. Tavros blushed a bit but retuned the hug. The high blood let go after a moment before proceeding to walk down the stairs. He stopped and waved at Tavros who waved back. The high blood watched as his friend closed the front door…

Gamzee walked down the street stopping at the trash can. He looked at the shirt and then back to the can. The high blood bought the shirt up and snuggled it to his face. "Smells like fucking miracles," he commented smiling to himself. Without a word he slipped the clothing into his bag before continuing on his way…


End file.
